Automatic channel detection technique in a television receiver has become popular in the general public.
Thereamong, satellite broadcasting in Europe especially needs an enormous amount of time for channel detection, since no regulation on a symbol rate (signal bandwidth) exists and signals having different symbol rates coexist.
As technique to speed up such channel detection, technique of measuring and storing reception power of a transmission band, calculating square power with a sliding frequency window, and selecting a valid channel on the basis of the square power has been proposed (see Patent Document